


Forbidden Blood

by Honeyflarethedragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lots of Nyotalia and original characters, Ponyverse, Spain is evil, and more when I try to upload chapters, vampy Lovino is also a Kirin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyflarethedragon/pseuds/Honeyflarethedragon
Summary: In the Forest of Tamplevania a vampire kirin watches(the the heck I’m bad at summaries and probably worst than my stories).





	1. Sibiu Tramplvania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this on my phone so not a fun thing. Romaneia Tramplevania is Romania Transylvania. Sibiu is actually a place in Transyvania. I couldn't come up with a Ponnish name for Austria so I didn't change it(except Horstria but that didn't sound right) Smane is Spain and and yes ponies are wearing clothing. I write this stupid thing in the middle of the freaking night so there might be mistakes that I missed. Though he story might not be good I just realize this this is long.

In the town of Sibiu Tramplevania inside Romaneia the early sun rises over the town. In the early morning fillies got ready for school,merchants began opening stalls,and in the town sat a large mansion. That mansion belonged to the noble mare Anneliese Edelstein who take great pride in her status and frown on anything or anyone that’s below her. She had taken her niece in after the filly’s parents died and now us trying to mold her into a perfect young lady that every stallion would bow down to.

This morning she gotten a letter that made her eyes twinkle in excitement. 

“Feliciana!” She called. But she got no reply back or the usual Feliciana falling down the stairs. she frowned and called again, "Feliciana!" Once again she got no reply. She turned toward her servant . "Lili where is my niece?"

The mare bowed her head and looked at the ground." I-I don't know Frau Annliese"

Anneliese narrowed her eyes "I told you to watch her if she goes out!"

Lili flinched as if she was punished "But gnädige Frau she never went out." 

"Then where is she!" Anneliese snapped. She raised her hoof and was about to strike the maid until a young mare came rushing down the stairs. 

“Zia Anneliese you called?” She asked 

The Austrian mare glared at her. “What took you so long!” 

Feliciana shrank back under her Aunt’s gaze. “Mi dispiace Zia,I was trying to wash pookie and she-“

“How many times do I have to say this Feliciana!” Anneliese snapped. “This kind of work are for lower ranks,not for a lady!”

Feliciana bit her lips and nodded.

“Alright Lili take this cat and wash her. I don’t want filthy animals running in my household.” Anneliese used her magic to throw the cat to the maid who hurried forward to catch the animal. Pookie hissed at her as Lili took her up the stairs.

Anneliese then turned to Feliciana putting a smile on. Now I gotten a letter from Count Antonio and he was more than excited to meet you.

Feliciana looked up and frowned. “But zia is he...nice?”

Anneliese raised an eyebrow. “Nice? Darling he is rich,handsome,and he owns tracks of land in Smane you don’t need to think about kind things. Plus he’s coming to visit our place to visit in a few weeks to stay as a guest so go upstairs and practice your vocabulary and your manners.”

“But zia”,Feliciana started to say

“No buts Feliciana now go upstairs and practice. ”Anneliese waved her hoove to dismiss her and Feliciana slowly trotted up the stairs as her aunt began listing things to prepare.

When she opened the door to her room Lili was struggling to shove the cat in the basin of soapy water both looking like they had a rough time.

“That’s enough Lili you may take a break now, I’ll take care the rest. Feliciana said grabbing a towel and taking the cat from poor Lili who looked exhausted from the tussle. “And don’t tell her this.” Feliciana cut in as Lili opened her mouth to protest.

The maid bowed before taking the basin and hurrying out, closing the door behind her. Feliciana sighed softly as she dried the cat’s fur.

“Sorry Pookie you know Zia’s always like this.”

The cat grumbled angrily as Feliciana sighed again.

“I know she thinks that Count Antonio will be a good match and that he’ll take good care of me but I want to find my own love you know.”

Pookie nodded and as soon as she was dry she leaped on Feliciana’s bed curling up in a ball.

Feliciana walked over to her desk and pulled out her dictionary. “All right let’s see,Freedom-the power or right to act, speak, or think as one wants without hindrance or restraint.” Feliciana paused and set the book down. And looked out her window.

Outside fillies played,merchants at their stalls selling their good,mothers hurrying to buy food for dinner,pony’s dancing and singing. She smiled letting her thoughts run free. She imagined her self down at the twin square singing and dancing wearing loose outfits not being dressed up in corsets that cross her lungs. Speaking not in the high mannered fashion not being married off to one who she doesn’t love. She sighed breaking free of her imagination and looked back at Pookie.

“I wish I had freedom like them you know Pookie.” Pookie just lifted a tail telling her that she heard her.

 

In that dark forest not far from Sibiu a dark creature looked around in the darkness. His green eyes held a soft glow in the darkness but he turned around and pressed himself to the forest floor,his black cape covering him at the sound of a twig cracking.

A bear poked his head out to the berry bush and hurried towards it but before he could get nearly it his eyes met a strange green spiral. "Come towards me." The strange voice said 

The bear went closely attracted to the now bright green eyes. "Come closer." It said again and the bear followed.

However the spiral disappear and out came a strange creature that sank his teeth into his neck.

The bear roared but it was too late the bear collapse and his eyes turned cloudy never to see the light of day again.

 

The vampire admits the bear is delicious but he had 4 other mouths to feed.

He shoved the bears corpse into a burlap sack and tossed it onto his back. Black wings snapped open and he took off into the night.

In the middle of the forest he flew towards the castle hidden in the oak trees and approaches the gates. As he landed figure with black hair and dark brown eyes opened the door. "konnichiha Master Lovino". the figure greeted and sniffed the air. "Smell delicious Master what is it?"

Lovino dropped the sack "A bear Sakura." He replied simply. In the moonlight Lovino could clearly be seen resembling a pony but with claws on his hooves take clearly are relaxed and sheathed. He has two bat wings by his sides. His eyes had a animalistic slit in them and his ears had 3 tips. He wore a white shirt and black trousers with his black cape.

Sakura followed Lovino into the llong hallway and waited patiently as Lovino climbed to the 4th stair of the grand stair case. 

"Dinnertime Ladies!" Lovino called and immediately there was a blond blur and an vampire made with blond hair in a light but slightly reveling dress flew down the stairs in such speed.

"Yes I was so thirsty!" Amelia wined. Lovino pushed Amelia away from the bear corpse. "Easy there Amelia you'll get your share." Lovino chuckled.

Another Vampire mare walked out she had on heavy coat on with a skirt. She has violet colored eyes and pale blond hair almost white. "Мастер." Her voice was calm but her eyes were dark,Lovino quickly turned towards her.

"It's about Lien isn't it Anya." Lovino said softly.

Anya nodded and Lovino followed her towards a bedroom.

Inside a pony laid weakly on the bed and beside her was a young colt with a panda clutched onto hiis back and another vampire mare with blond hair and beautiful violet eyes. "Yao,Maria go to Sakura" Lovino said. The young pony hurried out to the vampire mare.Maria hesitated before heading out and shutting the door.

"Lien." Lovino murmured leaning over the pony.

Lien barely opened her eyes. "Master Lovino? I'm sorry to have failed you." She said so softly that regular pony eyes couldn't pick up but luckily Lovino was a kirin and a vampire so he picked it up easily.

Lovino shooked his head. "You have been extremely helpful to us these past years for thank I call you my closest friend-our closet friend."

Lien let out a small laugh "I can't be much help like this I'm-" she's broke off with a cough.

Lovino shook his head again."I was too careless and drain too much of your blood."

Lien smiled slightly "I have one request then."

Lovino noises his head."Anything"

Outside Amelia sat there wining "Cmon I'm thirsty though!" 

Maria smacked her with her wings again."We have to wait until maîtriser Lovino comes out." 

Amelia grumbled something under her breath as she sat there.

Finally Lovino came out he had fresh blood on his lips and he licked them off.

Maria gasped. "Is she?"

Lovino nodded "Get her some blood tomorrow and Sakura go to Rosa's place to get a garlic charm.

"But master who will give is blood now?" Amelia asked.

All eyes went on Yao.

"No! He's too young!" Sakura snapped her wings shot up protectively.

Yao placed a hoof on Sakura "Hey it's ok plus panda is with us right." The panda on his back moved a slight bit.

Sakura lowered her wings frowning.

"Cmon already! Let's drink I'm thirsty!" Amelia yelled.

Sakura glared at Amelia before turning to Yao. "Go to bed ok." 

Yao hurried up the stairs careful not to let panda fall.

"Ok now Yao is away can we please drink!"

Sakura glared at Amelia again and dragged the bear corpse to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's see ah hah Anneliese is nyo-Austria  
> Feliciana of course is Veneziano  
> Lili is the name I gotten for Liechtenstein  
> Lovino is Romano or course  
> Sakura is nyo-Japan  
> Amelia is nyo-America  
> Anya is the name I found for nyo-Russia  
> Yao is China  
> Lien is Vietnam  
> Rosa is a fanon name for nyo-England  
> So translations um correct me if I'm wrong I used a translator  
> Frau or gnädige frau is madam for German  
> Zia is Aunt in Italian  
> Mi dispiace is I'm sorry I think for Italian  
> Konnichiha means hello in Japanese  
> Мастер Means master in Russian  
> maîtriser is master in French  
> And that's it I think.


	2. Gowns and Garlic Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciana buys gowns partly in Maria's point of view.

Feliciana stared at her reflection. On her was a Lacey red velvet dress with a high but itchy collar.

"This is the latest fashion!" said the stone owner. "All the mares are wearing it!"

It's perfect Elizabeta." Anneleise declared.

"It's a bit too tight though Miss Elizabeta Feliciana murmured massaging her sides.

Elizabeta tapped a hoof to her mouth."Hmm. We could adjust the size." She offered.

Anneliese shook her head. "No the waist make you look slimmer dear we just need holes on the sides for her wings."

Feliciana frowned. "B-"

"No buts Feliciana when Lord Ludwig sees you I won't be surprised if he proposes to you right there and then!" 

Feliciana looked up in surprise. "Lord Ludwig? I though I was meeting Count Antonio?"

Her aunt waved her hoof on the air. "Never hurts to have a back-up plan." 

Elizabeta nodded but then the door opens to the store and in came a blond unicorn with a light pretty purple dress on that matched her eyes.

"Maria! My dear friend!" Elizabeta exclaimed she ran over toward the new pony.

"Ah Elizabeta it's been a long time darling how have you been."Maria said as she pulled her friend in a hug.

"I've been wonderful you've been working for Count Lovino no?"

Anneliese' ears perked up.

"Yes the Count has been wonderful to let me work with him. Oh I nearly forgot I need blue dress fabric.

Elizabeta chuckled. "Are you sure that your not into dress making again and taking my job.

Maria shooked her head. "No I'm making a dress for my friend.

Elizabeta gave an amused snort. "Alright I'll see what I have" she turned and trotted to the back.

While she was waiting Maria's eyes on Feliciana. She gasped

"What are you wearing darling! That dress does not match you. You need light and a green or a white dress!"

Feliciana felt relieved that someone agreed that the dress was not fit for her.

Anneliese frowned. "What's wrong with the dress it suits her."

Maria shooked her head. "Don't get me wrong it's a lovely dress but it doesn't match her." 

Maria looked around and levitated a smooth green dress with short sleeve. 

"This matches her more!"

Anneliese stomped the ground. "Thank you but we don't need your opinion." She said gritting her teeth together.

"Elizabeta,don't you think this dress matches her more?" Maria asked as the store owner exited.

Elizabeta rubbed her free hoof to her chin. "Hmm it does match her more."

Feliciana glanced at her aunt. Anneliese sighed and waved her hoof granting Feliciana permission.

Feliciana happily ran over and took the dress.

Elizabeta turned back to Maria. "Are you sure you've given up?" She teased. "Every time you come here makes me feel like you stealing my business."

Maria gave Elizabeta a small smile. Oh I'm done alright but I can't bear to see unhappy ponies, now what types of blue do you currently have."

Elizabeta held out 2 fabrics "Caribbean Blue and Cornflower blue."

Maria took the Caribbean blue after debating for a while which would match her friend.

Maria payed for the clothing and trotted down the streets. Meeting Anya who had gotten the garlic charm.

When the pair returned to the castle Maria picked up the post from the doorstep. Amelia opened the looking slightly frightened. 

"Your finally home! Lien is going crazy up there!"

Maria and Anya exchanged looks of surprise. 

"She's already awake?" Maria asked.

A loud hiss and crash upstairs answered her question.

Sakura ran pasted her with a goblet of red liquid.

"Is that...” Maria stared but stopped with Sakura nodded.

"It's Yao's." She was clearly not pleased. "The bear blood we saved last night was not enough."

"Well she didn't have much blood in her system to began with." Amelia huffed.

As they approached the Lien's room they heard a loud flapping noise and angry hisses. 

"She's getting use to thoughs wings I guess." Maria murmured.

“Remember when I woke up!” Amelia piped up.

The rest of them chringed at the memory.

“Oh,”Sakura shivered. “It took forever to clean up that mess.

They broke free of their thought as they heard a loud roar echo from the room.

“Please tell me you have the garlic charm!” Amelia begged.

"I'll give Lien the charm and the blood." Sakura said taking the garlic from Anya.

“Oh I nearly forgot,you have a letter from your sister.” Maria said handing Sakura a letter.

Sakura’s stared at it grimly taking it and silently went into the room.

Maria left them to their business and trotted down the hallway to and climbed up the stairs to the master’s bedroom. When she opened the door the Kirin was hanging on his tail snoozing.

"maîtriser? I have a letter for you." 

The Kirin opened one eye and landed upwards. "This better be worth waking me from my nap." Lovino grumbled.

“Well for starters,” Maria began,Lein’s awake.”

“Is she now,she fed?”

“The others have the charm and the blood.”

Lovino nodded. “Good, last thing we need is another Amelia.”

Maria coughed."maîtriser, there’s post and it's from Lady Anneliese Edelstein."

Lovino groaned. "Yeah about her niece like I said no."

"Can't you just read the letter, you might find it interesting."

Lovino rolled his eyes. “Fine read it to me I might get a laugh for once.”

Maria opened the letter with her magic and began reading.

“My Dear Count Lovino-“

“Ha what does she take me for an old lover?!” 

Maria sighed and continued reading.

“Since you didn’t reply to my last letter-

“Because you sent a million already cagna.”

“I once again extend my offer for dinner to meet my niece.”

“It would be better for her to become dinner.”

Maria ignored the comment. “As you know from my previous letters Feliciana is the loveliest young mare in all Sibiu perhaps all Tramplevania.”

Lovino huffed. “Has she seen all the mares in all Tramplevania.”

“She speaks Itstallian,Germane,Japony,and Prench.”(sorry people)

Because I am Itstallian and speak it doesn’t mean she has to speak it too and Germane,good we won’t understand what she will be saying then.

“She sings divinely and has been taught by the world’s best voice instructor.” 

“What part of the world? Lithumania?”

“And her-“

“Stop I had enough.” Lovino snorted. 

“Should I write an reply maîtriser?”

Lovino plopped down on the couch letting his hoove-claws dangle over the edge. “No get Amelia to write it. She’s the best at insults.”

Maria looked up from the letter biting her lips at what she’s going to say. “maîtriser it wouldn't hurt to meet this mare.”

Lovino jerked up from his couch and glared at her. “Maria we are not having this conversation again.”

“W-what do you mean maîtriser?” Maria coughed.

“Stop telling me to find a mate it’ll end up a disaster,” Lovino growled.

“But maîtriser you are getting any younger nor are you getting older and you’ve changed these past hundred years I’ve been with you!” Maria shouted.

“MARIA! Lovino roared. 

Maria flinched and hung her head. “Je suis désolé maître.” 

Lovino calmed down. “No mi dispiace,Maria I shouldn’t of roared at you. Unlike you girls I can’t go in sunlight with my pony form. Plus I can only last an hour in my pony form so it’s nearly impossible for me to find a mare.

Maria looked up. “But you should still try” she insisted quietly.

“I don’t need a mate.” Lovino turned around. “This conversation is over.”

“Bu-“

“Leave me!” Lovino hissed.

Maria bowed and exited.

When Maria lefted Lovino’s wings flopped down his sides. The unicorn was right he is lonely. He had 5 vampire mares and 1 mortal colt and he was still lonely. It made him sad that even if and mares sees him they might recoil in desgust at his diet and he was a freak. He was certain though if he does have a mate she wouldn’t care if he had a blood diet or he was a Kirin. But it made him sadder at the thought if any female to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still had to write this on my phone.  
> So let’s see Je suis désolé maître means I’m sorry master in French I think(like I said I use a translator)  
> Cagna is um bitch  
> And I don’t know what else


	3. For What Reason?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random stuff

_Dear Sakura,_

_How are you doing? It’s been a long time since you written to us. You should know that Ling Chen had a daughter with Yong Soo. They named her Im Soo Jin. You should really come home to see her. She’s adorable._

_Ling Chen has been trying to find me a husband,but I never found interest in dating or anything romantic for me. Unless I do I want someone nice and I want the mare of honor to be you...if you can make it that is._

_I know your busy working for that count but it’s been ten years. You should come back and visit. No wait I should just be glad you send letters. Sigh but you know,I miss talking to you in pony_

_If you come back,you should hurry up,because Mother-_

"Hey,Sakura!"

Sakura quickly wiped the drops of tears that were trailing down her eyes and turned to face the pegasus standing in her doorway.

"Can I borrow some ink and quills?" Amelia asked. "Master wants me to write a prank letter. I tried asking Lien but she's become very territorial even with the garlic charm on."

"Yes of course,Amelia-San." Sakura said quietly quickly getting out a bottle of ink and a quill.

Amelia flapped over to get the items but in the way her eyes landed on a letter. Sakura followed her gaze and she covered it with her hooves.

"Can't believe your still in contact with them after all these years." Amelia said shaking her head in pity.

"So?" Sakura growled her hackles roses slightly but she didn't turned around to meet her.

Amelia raised a hoof telling her to calm down. "Sakura it's been ten years since you've been turned into a vampire now. You've got to leave your old life behind."

Sakura snapped her head around her wings flaring angrily. "Easy for you to say!

You didn't care when you left your old life behind!" She spat.

"I had no other reason in life,I was treated like trash."

Sakura snorted, "Admit it Amelia you were happy to be turned."

"Of course I was happy! I had no reason to live and I wasn't about to let all my blood drain from me!"

"Yes but you had a choice!" Sakura looked down at the letter before quietly adding in,"I didn't."

Amelia's face fell knowing she had gone too far. "I know Saku but you can't hold on to them forever. They'll die one day unlike you."

Sakura jerked up but said in a quiet and stern voice "Please get out!"

Amelia turned and left closing the door behind her quietly. Sakura turned and finshed the letter.

 _Mother had been ill lately and she collapsed in the Cherry Blossom Garden. She is currently in bed rest. If you come back maybe she'll fell better...no wait we all could feel better._  
Love,Your Sister Forever,  
Mei

Sakura couldn't hold it back anymore and she let out a sob and buried her face in her hooves.

 

"ARGH!"

Her aunt's scream caused Feliciana to look up from her book in alarm. Anneliese was storming downstairs on a fit of rage a opened letter hovering besides her.

"The nerve!"she huffed. "And he calls himself a count!"

"What is it,zia?" Feliciana asked concerned.

"This!"

Anneliese slammed the letter onto the table next to her. Feliciana leaned over curiously to read it.

_My Dear Lady Anneliese Eldelstein,_

_Thank you for the invitation last time but I have to decline because_

_YOU STINK!_

_From, Count Lovino Vargas_

Feliciana struggled not to laugh. "Oh dear."

"I've never been more insulted in my life!" Anneliese exclaimed and collapsed onto a couch. "Somepony! Somepoby get me water! Now!"

Her voice must of been loud enough for every pony in the mansion to heart because a brown maned pony came rushing out carrying a glass of water on a tray.

"Danke,Sebastian." Anneliese dramatically gasped before taking a sip. "That is the last time I'm writing to that rude,arrogant..."

"The strange pony who lives in the huge castle in the middle of the forest?" Sebastian questioned. "Isn't he the one who never leaves his home and is suppose to be rumored...insane?"

Feliciana leaned forward in interest. "What do you mean?"

"They say that he never comes out of his so nobody has seen him,except his servants has,because he is a hideous monster or maybe because he has a scar on his face and he hides it."

"They are just rumors." Anneliese said waving her hoof dismissively. "The point is he is rich and has a splendid castle. The point is I've been trying to get him to have dinner with us for months,but after reading this,I'd marry my niece to a baker!"

"Well look on the bright side." Sebastian snorted. "you'll get a lifetime supply of free bread."

Feliciana laughed along with him until her Aunt gave them a dark look which made them their heads in silence.

"Well," Anneliese huffed,ripping up the letter with her magic. "There's still Count Antonia and Lord Ludwig left. Plus I wouldn't trust you living with a insane pony anyways,Feliciana."

Though her words were harsh,Feliciana was glad that her aunt had turned away a suitor this time. While she didn't believe the rumors she didn't think the Count would be good for her if he was so secretive. Plus the woods frighten her a lot. She trembled at the thought of living deep within them.

 

The four mares walked into their master's bedroom silently. Lovino was pressing on one key on the piano in his room.

"Uh...Master Lovino?" Amelia called. "It's time to hunt."

Lovino paused for a moment then went back to playing his one-note piece.

"Ahem," Maria coughed "Maîtriser! It's time to-"

"I heard you." Lovino cut in he stopped and looked up. "I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Мастер we haven't drank anything in three days. Anya sighed.

"We're sooooo thirsty!" Amelia wined.

"What's the point?" Lovino groaned. "I bring back a animal,we drink,then we're thirsty again." Then after a while I bite another pony for some reason and we got another mouth to feed."

Sakura frowned "Lovino-sama I'm not drawing blood from Yao-san again."

"Let me talk to him," a new voice said.

The mares stepped aside so a newly transformed unicorn could entered the room. Lien had a animalistic black slit in her eyes and three points in her ears like the rest of them. A new pair of wings were on her side. She wore an black vest and a Caribbean blue skirt that Maria had made. A garlic charm was hanging around her neck.

She tilted her heading sideways towards the door. The others understood and went out closing the door behind them. Once the door was shut,Lien looked sternly at Lovino.

"Master," she said slowly but firmly. "You know we could only go so long without blood. If I wasn't wearing this charm I would have gone crazy. Plus Yao is still young I don't want him ending up as I did."

"Don't lecture me Lien." Lovino grumbled. "I'm just in a sour mood tonight."

Lien nodded. "Ah,Maria told me you were pinning for a mate."

With the speed of a lion Lovino leaped on top of Lien pinning her down. "I'm not pin-OW FUCK!" Lovino hisses as his clawed hoof touch the garlic charm. Lovino shooked his burned claw before repeated,"I'm not pinning for a mate."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Sometimes I want to go die in the sun like my mother wanted." I'm in this cycle and I want to break out of it." Lovino confessed.

Lien stared at Lovino before quietly mumured, "You need a mate like Maria said." You need a reason to go on and a mate is the thing. A vampire can't choose his mate after all. We love you,Master but not romantically."

Lovino hung his head. "My former master told me that a vampire is only destined for one and he'll hold them forever to their heart."

Lien patted his unsheathed claws. "I know, but we won't live to see our futur mate if we don't get something to drink." She paused,"unless you want use to hunt ourselves."

Lovino jerked around. "HELL NO I'M NOT GETTING ANOTHER ACCIDENT FROM YOU MARES!" He roared rushing out.

Lien grinned in triumph but it slowly disappeared. "Unlike you master my mate tried to kill me." She whispered before walking out with a fake smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke-thank you in German  
> Sebastian is the name I chose for Seborga.  
> Sigh I thought I would cry from sad fanfics but I only get sniffles from them. Yet when I was insulted by my own mother I struggle so hard not to make a sound while crying in bed then falling asleep crying. I use to not cry from that and I'm always like Sticks and Sones may break my bones but words can't hurt me...well it did. Anyways hope chapter 3 was good.


	4. At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh deh title tells all

"Well that dinner went pretty well didn't it?" Annelise asked on the carriage ride home. "I say Lord Ludwig was greatly interested in you."

Feliciana stroked her cat as she thought back on the evening. She was glad her aunt had let her bring along Pookie for comfort as long as the cat stayed in the carriage.

"He's nice I suppose." Feliciana said softly. "But..."

Anneliese raised an eyebrow. "But?"

Feliciana but her lip. "We didn't talk all that much."

Anneliese huffed,"My dear you won't need to worry about those things. You'll be too busy having children's to worry."

Feliciana frowned a slight bit. All they did most the night was Anneliese telling her to stand straighter and she needs to smile more.

Was that what courtship was Riches,looks,social status? Did stallions really care only about pretty looks and money?

She imagined her future to be one that she marrying one she loved and having children's with a pony she loved. She wanted someone to talk to and they themselves respond back. She wanted a friend.

A long howl sounded in the distance interrupted her from her thoughts. Pookie's ears perked up in alarm and even Anneliese jumped a bit.

"This forest has always given quite the fright." Annelise shivered.

For once Feliciana and her could agree on the same thing.Annelise leaned out the window and called out to the stallions pulling the carriage. 

"Pick up the pace! I don't want to get eaten by wolves!"

"Yes madam!" Arthur and Sebastian called trotting faster.

Another howl sounded in the distance and Feliciana's wings fluffed up in fear.

Another howl cut trough the air louder this time. Pookie yowled in fear and jumped out the carriage window.

"Pookie!" Feliciana cried she swung open the carriage door and jumped out,racing after her cat.

"Feliciana! You silly filly come back here!" Anneliese yelled. "Go after her!" Annelies yelled to the stallion.

Arthur immediately began unhitching himself from the carriage. He raced off after Feliciana's trail but Feliciana had already disappeared into the fog by then.

 

In the forest a lone goat sat on the hill. He didn't look so different until you saw his dark animalistic slit. The goat turned back into Count Lovino. 

"Shit,was it already an hour?" Lovino grumbled. "No wait where the hell are all the animals,early hibernation?"

He brushed his amulet. He thought taking a goat form would attract predators but tonight there were none...except wolves but they attacked him last time, plus they tasted a bit odd.

Her whirled around at the sound of twigs snapping. A small grey cat ran out of the bush,he caught it in one swift swipe. He lifted the cat up to eye level.

"Well your not much a meal but still prey." Lovino smirked 

The cat was putting up quite a fight, scratching,trying to biting him,yowling out all sorts of insults at the kirin. Lovino laughed and shook his head.

"Well your a feisty one." Lovino lifted the cat to make contact. "Now calm down." He said smoothly. His green eyes turned into spirals.

The cat stopped and her eyes began to match his. 

"That's it,kitty." Lovino whispered. "This won't hurt a single bit."

Lovino opened his mouth to show his fangs.

 

The fog was so thick that Feliciana had lost complete sight of her cat.

"Pookie?" She called repeatedly. "Pookie come out please!"

She felt like she was running in circles, finally when she thought she lost her precious cat forever she heard a loud mewling noise and a dark pony shape holding something by it's head.

Feliciana gasped whe she saw the dark shaped figure's fanged mouth.

"Let my cat go!" Feliciana screeched charging at it.

Lovino turned in surprise,before he could see what was coming towards him he was rammed into his side and tackled to the ground. The cat broke out of his trance and ran off.

Lovino pushed himself up and snarled in anger. Feliciana quickly got off of him before she could fall off. Her eyes met glowing green eyes with a thin serpent like slit in them,stealing the poor mare's breath away.

"You shouldn't of done that,signora." He hissed dangerously.

The fog had cleared and she could see him better in the moonlight. Her mouth dropped at the sight before her. What was he? He looked like a pony only with strange claws on his hooves and bat like wings. His ears had three points on top of them with his strange reptilian tail that has a strange fin on it flicking behind him.  
What sort of creature was he?!  
Lovino was furious that he one,had lost his dinner and two, he was fucking beaten by a mortal mare!

"That cat was going to be my dinner!" Lovino growled. Now that it's gone I'll need something else!" 

Lovino cupped Feliciana's chin. "But I only see one prey in front of me." He hissed hungrily.

Felicia squeezed her eyes shut,she wanted to scream but felt like her voice was trapped in her throat. She waited for whatever the vampire was going to do to her. 

He aimed for her throat. Feliciana's eyes tighten as as she felt him get closer.

Then something made him stop. The clouds slightly covering the moon gave him full sight of the mare in his grasp shivering beneath him. 

Her mane was a beautiful auburn and it was tied up in a neat ponytail a couple strands fhatbhad fallen were tucked behind her ear. She had a cream colored coat giving her a delicate look.

His grip on her loosened as he looked down on her dress. She had on a simple yet fitting green dress but the ruby necklace she had on didn't match her as much. 

Confused why he had stopped made Feliciana look up. His green eyes had dilatedand his fangs looked smaller than before.

Her honey-brown eyes sparkled like gold. They held such purity that soon it was the opposite way around as Lovino was put into the trance. 

Lovino reached out and his claws brushed against her face.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Feliciana stiffened her mind told her to run while he's distracted but she was rooted to that spot. She felt her heart pounding non-stop and his eyes felt as if he was staring into her.

A delious fragrant filled the air a scent of flowers all the types he could name of. 

He was no longer thirsty. He only wanted to hold the mare to him,lean in,an-.

A small electricity shock from the mare's skin made him drop her and leap back in shock. He stared at her astonished and she stared back with the equal awe.

The shock was the final sign if found he didn't know before, he knew now. 

The mare he's been hoping that would show up one day a thousand years ago was standing right here in front of him.

"It's you,"he whispered in disbelief.

"W-what?" She stammered shocked.

But the moment was ruined by a faint yelling that Feliciana recognized. 

"Lady Feliciana? Was that you!"

Feliciana turned back to the creature. "W-who are you?"

Lovino bit his lips he leaned in and whispered. "If you tell anyone about tonight I will find you!"

"W-wait!" Feliciana called but the creature had turned into a brown colored bat and flown away disappearing in the night.

Arthur stumbled out of the bush with a sigh of relief.  
"Lady Feliciana are you alright?" He asked.

It wasn't until Pookie crawled into her lap until she broke out of the trance.

"A-ah! Yes I'm fine I just tripped." Feliciana lied.

Arthur helped Feliciana up. 

"Are you sure?" He sighed, "Lady Annelise will kill me if not."

Feliciana nodded and followed Arthur as he scooped up Pookie and helped her back to the carriage. But she didn't care about her aunt right now.

The creature was about to suck her blood and it stopped. Why? And why couldn't she get him out of her head. The strange green eyes and the weird curl similar to her that defy gravity. His fangs has been inches away from her neck. He could have killed her.

But why did he let her go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this on my phone so there will be mistakes and yay finally they meet and finally we can get on with the romancey stuff right ugh this took me 2 hours.


	5. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY. I planned on writing this chapter and posting it on Halloween but my stupid depression and anxiety problem got the the way. I have been busy with school work and there are ten billion appointments with doctor and stuff I got extremely stressed. I don't wan to put this on Hiatus when I just started but I'll have to if I don't get my mental health sorted out.

* * *

Lovino was gasping for breath as he rushed through the large double doors slamming them shut he fell back against them.

“Hey what gives?” Amelia called as the rest of the vampire mares and Yao came rushing down the halls. “Where’s the grub?”

“I thought you were hunting?” Maria asked.

“I’m  _thirsty!”_ Amelia whined.

"Shush Amelia." Anya said sternly. 

Yao poked his head into the room nervously. "Do I have to give blood again?"

"No!" Sakura hissed, she threw a wing towards his direction. "Master he's too young, he'll need a few days more to heal..."

But Lovino heard nothing they said. He stared into space, still reflecting of the recent events.

"Hey are you _listening?!"_ Amelia shouted near his face.

"Maître Lovino?" Maria asked, cocking her head sideways.

"Helllloooo! Anyone home!" Amelia yelled, waving her hoof in front of him face.

"Is he sick?" Anya asked quietly.

Lien her hoof to dismiss that idea. "Anya, vampires can't get sick unless they're exposed to garlic for too long."

"Did you crash into a evil garlic tree?! And then did a hero appear to save you without me!" Amelia gasped.

The unicorn smacked her hoof to her face. "Amelia, garlic doesn't grow on trees! And for the last time there probably was no _hero"_

"Masutārobino, tell us what happened out there!" Sakura demanded softly." 

"It's her." Lovino said in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Huh?"(and a tiny Nani) Everyone said in confusion.

Lovino's lips curved up in a smile and he clutched his chest. "She's so pretty."

Maria's eyes widen in understanding. "You found your mate!" She squealed happily.

Lovino sank to the ground. "She looked so pretty. S-She just took my breath away when I manage to see her clearly. She...was so delicate and...just so gentle. She was just like an...an angel.

"Aw,how cute, tell us more." Anya said smiling.

"Tell us the whole thing." Maria begged.

"Well it started when I had no luck finding prey." Lovino started. Then a small cat jumped in front of me-"

"Wait, you were going to feed us a tiny cat?!"

"Shush!"

"Then...out jumped a Pegasus mare who tackled me."

"Woah, woah woah!" Ameila interrupted, holding up a hoof. "You were attacked by a mare? A _mortal_ _mare_?!"

Lovino smiled dreamily. "I know so...bold. Anyways I lost the cat and was about to feed on her until..."

He paused as the lovely image of the mare appeared in his mind again. He curl curled up in a heart shape.

"What color was her mane?" Maria asked curiously.

"Auburn," Lovino replied immediately. "And it felt so...soft...just like silk."

"Her eyes?"

"They were as gold as honey with a splash of brown."

"What's her name?" Lien asked softly.

Lovino opened his mouth then froze. He smacked his head into the wall.

"Damn it!"

Lovino growled an paced in a circle.

"Her name was Aradia, Venus...no wait! Cupid! Damn it, why am I so fucking stupid!"

"Well whoever she was, we can't wait to meet her." Sakura said.

"Yay, new friend!" Amelia cheered.

Lien bit her lip before asking, "you aren't going to...well...take advantage of her, right?"

"But Мастер can't," Anya reminded her. "The vampire mating laws prevents him from doing so."

"But still..."

Lovino locked eyes with Lien before meeting eyes with Sakura and Maria.

"Don't worry, I won't," he assured. He could tell Lien was trying not to cry.

Lovino walked down the hall to his room in silence.

The 5 mares and one colt sat in silence before Amelia stood up.

"Ok since Master is lovesick and all the junk, who's going to find dinner?"

Everypony turned to Yao, Sakura and Lien looked grim. Yao sighed and rolled up his sleeve.

"Can we do my left arm this time? My right is still sore," he grumbled.

Lien stood up walked over to the door. "Take my share, I'm going hunting."

They all looked at her as if she grown an extra head. Amelia scoffed.

_"You? Go hunting?!"_

Lien narrowed her eyes. "Is there a problem?" 

"Lien you've never hunted and I don't think Мастер wants us to hunt." Anya reasoned.

"I dont want my brother to become like me, plus I know how to hunt." Lien growled.

All looked at Lien in shock. The gentle unicorn never acted like this.

Amelia leaped to her hooves. "Fine, your hunting, I'm hunting."

"I'll join." Maria said.

"Just don't feed on any ponies." Sakura said, meeting eyes with Maria then nodding to Lien to keep an eye on Maria.

"O-of course not!" Maria stammered under her gaze.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go I'm starving!" Amelia yelled.

As they stepped out Maria could feel Sakura's stare still on her.

 

Feliciana didn't listen as her aunt scolded her. Nor did she complain when she was sent straight to bed. She was too much in daze to stay awake. But as soon as the candle was out, Feliciana's imagination went wild.

The slightest noise would startle her. She glance at the window, expecting the vampire to fly right through it to kill her. She got out of bed to close the curtains but immediately opened them again due to the window being the only source of light.

She expected the vampire to grab her from the shadows, as she tiptoed back to bed, and threw the covers over herself.

Feliciana couldn't stop thinking about that vampire. It's sharp fangs and its sharp claw on it's hooves. His eyes were a hypnotic  green and his voice sounded smooth yet chilling.

She froze as she felt something on her bed. Was the vampire here? Was it here to take her life in her bed?

Feliciana screamed as a head pole it's way into her covers and sighed with relief when she recognized who it was.

"Oh Pookie, you scared me." Feliciana cried. She took the cat in her hooves and began to pet him.

"Pookie you saw him right. That awful creature. He...he was real wasnt he! You saw him!"

Pookie let out a small frighten mewl, though it didn't really help calm Feliciana down.

Feliciana buryed her face in the cat's fur. "Oh Pookie, that monster towered over me...he just had those big fangs. I though I was done for."

The cat yowled as Feliciana's grip tighten and she look down at the cat apologetically. 

"I'm sorry Pookie, it's just...why did he stop. He could have bit me but he...he just stopped."

Pookie just let out small purrs as Feliciana petted the cat. Thinking back, the vampire had lean so close she felt his breath on her neck.

But then? Then there were silence and when she opened her eyes the vampire had given her a look of...awe? The look was softer then before. It seem as if he couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

Feliciana shivered as she remembered him caressing her cheeks and stroking her hair, getting a bit too close to her curl. The way he spoke was as smooth as water. What did he say to her again.

_Beautiful._

Feliciana shook her head. No, it must of been him trying to toy with her, before killing her. Arthur's voice must have distracted the vampire.

The vampire would come back. She's was sure of it, but this time she will be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I made like probably ten billion mistake in my phone.(I wrote this at 3 am and I'm tired as crap) I hope you at least enjoyed some of it.


End file.
